No Where to Go
by Elemental Diversion
Summary: Ummmmm Usagi/Wuman fic uhh Usagi is blasted into a different dimension after her scouts are killed off and she meets up with 5 boys who she helps out with the war against OZ
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone this is CORIPICAT (C-Chan) and I want to thank you all for reading my newest story  
and I am also sorry for not yet finishing 'A Flash of Light a New Life' but I promise to finish   
it soon. So on with the Fanfic! ~.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"hnnnnn....." moaned Usagi who found herself in the middle of a path on a park in a   
whole new place. Gathering her memories she remembered her fallen scouts and the youma who sent  
her into the demension. She detransformed while crying and moaning "senshi......"  
  
**********Pilots**********  
  
"Wu-man I'm bored" whined Duo in his usual annoying way  
  
"Shut up." said a pissed Wufei  
  
"Wu-man I'm ti--oof." started Duo who soon found himself on the ground and staring into  
beautiful crystalline eyes that at the moment were crying "I-I'm sorry did I hurt you!" said a   
frantic Duo who picked her up.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and weakly said "Help....me." before slipping into unconsiousness.  
  
"Kuso! You guys!." yelled Duo to the others who were a bit behind him.  
  
"Duo what happened to her?!" asked Quatre  
  
"I-I dunno just get some help." said Duo  
  
"Hey you guys look at her." said Trowa pointing at her. When they looked over at her they  
saw the most freaky sight ever. She was crying her eyes out and glowing!  
  
"What the....!" said a freaked out Duo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Silver Crystal hear my wish please erase my mind of my former life, it is to painful,  
and only let me remeber my first name."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly eveything stopped except their breathing. They all shuddered at the silence then  
started to head back to Quatre's mansion. 'What a strange onna' (not gonna even say who thought  
that but for the new readers I'll say) thought Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
******QUATRE'S MANSION******  
  
"Master Quatre, the patient you brought in is recovering very quickly, even with all her  
extensive wounds she should be fine in a day or so." said the doctor who was working on Usagi.  
  
"Thank you, and will you please notify me when she awakens." asked Quatre  
  
"Mastre Quatre, she is awake." sai one of the nurses as if on que.  
  
"What!! I thought you said it would take a day or so!" said a suprised Quatre  
  
"That is what we thought but she is wide awake." replied the nurse.  
  
'This is just getting weirder and weirder' thought Quatre "Well we better go talk to her,  
and Heero, no guns in the infirmary." warned Quatre  
  
"Hnn.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Usagi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Miss Usagi, Master Quatre and his friends are coming in to see you." said the Doctor to  
a very confused Usagi.  
  
"Umm, alright.." she said nervously as the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal  
five boys. She looked up at them trembling a bit, she was so confused at the moment she didn't   
know what to say or do.  
  
"Don't worry miss, we're jsut checking on you to see if you were alright, when we found  
you , you were laying on the ground covered in wounds." said Quatre politley.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you what happened, all I really know is my name and how old I   
am." she replied. "Oh and by the way, my name is Usagi." she said extending her hand.  
  
"I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner." he said shaking her hand."And I am pleased to meet you."  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell," said Duo walking up,"I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."   
everyone just sweatdropped (except for Heero and Trowa) at this all so familiar introduction.   
"Oh and to save the trouble of you only getting grunts from the others for introductions, I'll   
tell you who they are, the one with the extremely long bangs in Trowa."  
  
"................."  
  
"The one with the very messy hair and the cold looks is Heero."  
  
"hnn."  
  
"And the one with pissy looks and is a complete sexist is Wu-man"  
  
"Wufei you braided baka, I'm gonna get you for that later." said and extremely pissed  
Wufei.  
  
"Well since that is over, I was wondering if you would like to stay with us since you  
seem to have nowhere elses to go miss Usagi." offered the oh so kind Quatre.  
  
"Please Quatre, just Usagi, and I guess I'll be taking your offer since I really don't  
have a place to go." she replied.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow." saying Quatre waving and leaving.  
  
"See ya." she said waving' nowhere for me to go, atleast there are kind people like   
Quatre to offer a place in his heart and home for people like me....' thought Usagi as she fell  
into a deep slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
end chapter 1   
  
So peoples how do ya like it? good, bad?? please reveiw me and tell me if i should keep on   
writing. I beg of you to reveiw ::bows down to readers:: Well till next time (or in other words  
the next chapter) see ya (or umm oh i dunno!)  
  
C-Chan (CORIPICAT)   
  
  
  
  



	2. FOTPRINTS

C-chan: Hello Again and welcome back to No Where to Go. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for not giving  
me any flames^_^ and I really hope you readers out there reveiw more cause i know peepz just read  
and don't give ne reveiws so i beg of u to reveiw (once again bows down) Oh yeah I don't own  
and of the shows in my story, speaking of that lets get onto it ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***LAST TIME***  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow." saying Quatre waving and leaving.  
  
"See ya." she said waving' nowhere for me to go, atleast there are kind people like   
Quatre to offer a place in his heart and home for people like me....' thought Usagi as she fell  
into a deep slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pilots POV  
  
"So how do you guys' think she started glowing I thought that could only happen when in  
the ZERO system." stated Quatre  
  
"hmmmmmm.....(I have no clue)" said Trowa in the trowa/heero language  
  
"hnn.(same)" replied Heero.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to keep her here with us?" asked Duo  
  
"Well we have no choice now, maybe we could teach her how to pilot a mobile suit."   
said Quatre.  
  
"Like a weak onna like her could every fight." huffed Wufei.  
  
"Ya never know Wu-man, she might be stronger than she looks." said Duo  
  
"How many times have I told you to stop calling me WU-MAN!!" yelled Wufei who unsheathed  
his katana and began to chase the braided baka who never gets the point (I know its mean to say  
I mean he is my favorite pilot but lets just get back to the story())  
  
"YIKES!!" cried Duo as Wufei began to try and slice off his braid.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***1 1/2 weeks later after the pilots and Usagi got aqainted***  
  
"hmmmm.... where are the others" said Usagi as she wandered through the halls looking for  
atleast one of the guys. She soon came up to a big door and since she was so full of curiousity  
she decided to open it (which probably ne1 would've done) to see Wuster (her nick name for Wufei)  
practicing with his katana. She ran up to him and said "Hey Wusters whatchya doin?"  
  
"Don't call me Wuster, onna" he said not even turning twords her.  
  
"Don't call me an onna you sexist farm animal." she argued backwith a smirk  
  
This made Wufei get so pissed that he darted right at her but she just jumped up and   
jumped on his head knocking him over and landed gracefully. When she looked at the floorborne  
Wufei with a big red footprint on his head she fell on the floor laughing histerically.  
  
"Well I guess I'm finished here." she snickered after taking an instant photo of him and  
running off to find the others.  
  
"Stupid onna......." he mumbled after getting back up and continuing his training.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'ohhhhh I got super blackmail on Wuster!' she thought evily as she ran down the hall  
looking for the others. Suddenly she got this weird flashback and fell over in pain. Duo who  
was nearby heard the crash and ran into the hall to see Usagi in serious pain.  
  
"Usagi!" cried Duo as he ran over to her and lifted her head up.  
  
Once the pain started to fade she looked up at Duo and said,"I'll be alright, oh and   
take this won't you." she said handing the picture of Wufei to Duo making his seriousness turn  
into fits of laughter.  
  
"Great job Usagi, well I better get you to bed." he said picking her up.  
  
"BUT DUO I'M FEELING BETTER, I DON'T WANNA!" she said pouting and crossing her arms which  
made Duo chuckle.  
  
"Ok ok ok lets go meet up with the others then." he said putting her down.  
  
"Finally I've been looking for the others everywhere." she said sighing and smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~umm the place where the others are which is really ummm a living room type place~~  
  
"Hey everyone I got somethign to show you!" said Usagi laughing as she ran into the room  
Duo walking in strait behind her. She ran up to Quatre and showed him the picture of Wufei with  
a big red footprint on his which made Quatre laugh strait out with Usagi. She then showed it to  
Trowa and Heero each giving a slight smirk.   
  
"Well Usagi I guess you showed him that not all women are weak." said Duo laughing.  
  
"Yup." she said smiling triumphantly."So do you guys wanna do sumthing, it's so boring  
just sitting around and talking."  
  
"Well we could go for a walk, it's better then just lounging around here." said Quatre  
  
"I got a better idea, let have a picnic!" said Usagi in her bubbley way.  
  
"As long as there's food, I'm in but can't we take a limo to the park!" whined Duo  
  
"Aww Duo." said Usagi giving the puppy dog face.  
  
"OOHHHH NO THATS NOT GONNA WORK ON ME! said Duo seriously  
  
"Face it there's no way you'll get him to walk." said Wufei who had walked it right when   
she suggested a picnic.  
  
"Bet you 20 bucks I can!" challenged Usagi.  
  
"YOUR ON!" Wufei said shaking her hand  
  
"Duo dear!" said Usagi running up to him.  
  
'Wow is she hitting on me! Guess the Shinighami charmed another beautiful girl with his  
amazingly good looks!' "yeah Usagi?"  
  
"Duo, if you don't walk with us I'm gonna miss you so much even though we're not that far  
apart it will feel like we're on different sides of the world." she said sadly 'You got him girl,  
now for the finishing touch' she then gave him a peck on the lips. You could now see Usagi with a  
love sick Duo on her heels, and as she passed Wufei he placed a $20 bill in her hand. 'misson  
accomplished'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So How you all like it? Good? Bad? umm in the middle?(ok that umm didn't sound right) Well neways  
pulease read and reveiw I pulease read my not so much finished but kinda long story  
"A Flash of Light a New Life which is a DUO/USAGI fic  
  
JA NE   
C-chan  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
